


Cookie Dough

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Fun, Humor, M/M, Moonridge 2007, Recipe, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair decides to make cookies so that he might impress Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Dough

Cookie Dough

By Patt

 

For Treassa

Word prompt: Peanut Butter

Word count: 682, not including the recipe. 

 

Blair got his recipe out for the cookies and got started making Jim’s favorite cookies before he got home. 

**INGREDIENTS**

_* 1/2 cup butter, softened_

_* 1/2 cup butter flavored shortening_

_* 1 cup white sugar_

_* 1 cup packed brown sugar_

_* 2 eggs_

_* 1 cup creamy peanut butter_

_* 1 teaspoon vanilla extract_

_* 2 1/2 cups all-purpose flour_

_* 1 teaspoon baking soda_

_* 1 teaspoon salt_

**DIRECTIONS**

_1\. Cream the butter, butter flavored shortening, and sugars. Add eggs and blend. Add peanut butter and vanilla. Add dry ingredients and stir until well blended._

_2\. Measure out tablespoonfuls of dough and roll into balls. Place 3 inches apart on lightly greased cookie sheets. Make criss-cross pattern with fork._

_3\. Bake in a pre-heated oven at 375 degrees F (190 degrees C) 8-10 minutes until set, but not hard. Do not overbake. Leave on sheets for 2 minutes before removing. Cool, and store in covered container._

 

As Blair was mixing everything up, he kept tasting it to see if it tasted right, even while it was raw. It not only tasted right, it tasted fantastic. He could hardly wait to bake them for Jim. He was in love with Jim and couldn’t tell him, so he just kept doing things for the older man that Blair knew he loved. Like making Peanut Butter cookies. 

 

Jim walked into the loft and said, “Do I smell Peanut Butter cookie dough?”

 

“There is just no surprising you, what are you doing home already?” Blair teased. 

 

“If I knew there were cookies involved, I would have begged off with a headache or something, as it is, I was just finished and Simon sent me home. It was pretty dead today, pardon the pun.” Jim took his jacket off and hung it up and then took his shoulder holster off. 

 

Blair loved Jim in his shoulder holster, so he hated to see him take that off. “What can I do to help?” Jim asked quickly. 

 

“You can stir the dough until I’m ready to put them on the pan. How does that sound?” Blair asked. 

 

Jim took a bite of the dough and made a sound like he was having an orgasm, which in turn made Blair’s pheromones go wild alerting Jim to the difference right away. 

 

Jim looked at Blair and said, “I love when you make cookies for me. It means a great deal to me.”

 

Blair just beamed from the compliment and said, “I love doing things for you.”

 

Jim smiled over and Blair and asked, “Does that include telling me why you never told me you had a thing for me?” 

 

Blair was taking a drink of water and he started to choke on it. Jim pounded on his back until he stopped and then said, “Well?”

 

“How did you know?” Blair asked timidly. 

 

“Because every time you bake something for me, your pheromones go wild. I didn’t realize every time was because of me. I always figured it was you thinking of someone else. But I could tell that you were sending those scents my way. I’m not adverse to the idea, Blair.”

 

Blair smiled and said, “Good, now help me make these cookies so we can talk about what we’re going to do.”

 

Jim plunged right in and said, “We’re going to go on a proper date before I move you into our bedroom.”

 

“Our bedroom… I love the sound of that. But I have a quick question. Doesn’t making Peanut Butter Cookies constitute as a date in some way, shape or form?” Blair hoped. 

 

Jim took another bite of the cookie dough and made the noise again, driving Blair insane. “Nope, we’re going to have a proper date before we sleep together. You need time to think about it and so do I.”

 

Blair looked up at his soon-to-be lover and said, “I’ve thought about it for the last ten months, that’s long enough. I call this a date.”

 

“Okay, you talked me into it. After the cookies are done, we’re going upstairs and talk about the first thing that pops up.” Jim smiled evilly. 

 

So Blair hurried and dropped the cookie batter on the sheet and pressed them down with a fork. He was going to finally have Jim to call his own. He couldn’t believe his luck. 

 

As they baked in the oven, he walked over and pulled Jim down for a kiss. They kissed for a good long time until they both had to come up for air. Jim knew he was going to have to try and stay strong until the cookies were done. After all, they were peanut butter cookies, his favorite. He had to have a couple at least before he made love with Blair Sandburg. 

 

Who would have thought that this day would start out so well because of peanut butter cookies? Jim didn’t really care, he was just grateful. 

 

The end


End file.
